How It Changed
by Natsa Dragneel
Summary: Miraxus FanFic with elements of Jerza, Gale, Rowen, Nalu and Gruvia although the Nalu and Gruvia won't last for long
1. Chapter 1

Miraxus FanFic

How it changed

By Natsa Dragneel

Chapter 1: Stars

Laxus' POV:

I walked out of the guild hall. I needed some fresh air. Where was that white haired barmaid? Why is here hair as white as snow? Hang on! I swear all three of them have white hair. But how is that possible? Mirajane is 19, Elfman is 18 and Lisanna is 17, so it's not like they're old. Heck, they're younger than me! I'm 23! "Laxus-senpai!" An excited but tired Freed exclaimed as he came running up to me. Damn he's clingy. "Yo, Laxus, dude! We're totally heading to the dorm now. Wanna join us?" Bickslow asked.

"Nah, I'll be along in a couple of minutes. By the way, have any of you seen Mirajane?" Holy Pikachus! By now I was starving! "Nope" they replied in unison

"Thank you" I said

As I couldn't find Mirajane, I decided to go for a walk. So I want to my favourite place, the cliff behind Fairy Tail. When I reached the topped, I found a strange figure lying there. As I got closer, I realised who it was. "M-Mirajane?" She lulled her head back to look at me. "Oh, hello Laxus-san" she chirped in her usual sing-song voice. "Have you come to watch the stars too?"

"Nah. I usually walk up here." She looked a little disappointed. "Why don't you join me? The stars are so pretty tonight" she invited me with a twinkle in her eyes. I lay down next to her as I had nothing better to do. After a couple of minutes of lying down, I don't know how or why, but our hands touched. Holy Pikachus! I rolled onto my side and faced away from her. My cheeks began to burn. I was surprised to hear her giggle. I turned to face her. She was facing me. Our faces were inches apart. "What's so funny?" I scoffed. "Why are you so embarrassed about holding hands? Fairy Tail is a family, family members are supposed to hold hands"

"What?" Damn you, Mirajane! I'll get you back for this! She stuck out her hand and I held it in mine. She looked back up at the stars, but I couldn't stop staring at her. What is happening to me? That was when I realised how beautiful she was. Holy Pikachus! Am I falling in love!? I jolted up. "Laxus-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just hungry and you're the best cook so I was wondering if you could make me some ramen" She sat up too, still holding my hand. "Well the guild will be closed by now. Oh, um, can you please call me Mira instead of Mirajane. Sorry to ask, it's just that I prefer Mira"

"Sure, Mira. Hey, I have an idea. You could come and cook for me tonight and stay over. I'll pay ya." What the hell are you thinking, Laxus!?

Mira's POV:

I just spent most of the night watching the stars with Laxus-san. It really surprised me, especially when he invited me to his place to cook some ramen. I could feel my cheeks going pink. "Um, sure. You don't have to pay me by the way. I have a question for you. I heard your place is pretty big and, well, I need a favour. I wanna organise a sleep over for all the couples I've been trying to ship but I can't have it at my place as Elf-nii-chan and Lisanna-nee would be there. So could I have it at yours, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Laxus-san just stared at me. I knew it! He thinks I'm crazy! "Sure, you can have a sleep over at my place. I've never had a sleep over. It'll be fun!" This completely shocked me. "You know you were talking about 'shipments', could you please 'ship' me with the prettiest girl?"

"And who might that be?"

"I'll, um, tell you tomorrow. But first, we should get back to my place before the scum of Magnolia appear." I agreed.

We walked through the streets of Magnolia as Laxus-san's house is right in the middle of Magnolia. We walked down a narrow street when a random man came out and pointed a gun at us. "Stop and gimme all your money!"

"Mira, get back." Laxus-san yelled. "Lightning Dragon Roar." The man went flying backwards. "Heh, sorry about that" He said awkwardly. "We should get going"

Laxus' POV:

We finally reached my house without any more random out bursts. Mira cooked me the best ramen I had ever tasted. "Time for bed" I said as Mira failed to stifle a yawn. She nodded in reply. So we got into our pajamas and brushed our teeth while pulling silly faces at each other in the mirror

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'm gonna sleep on the couch" I went to walk away when I heard this tired voice behind me. "Laxus-san, I get nightmares after stuff that happened like what happened today. Would you mind?" My cheeks instantly flared up. "Fine" I said trying to keep my cool. So I climbed in next to her. "Thank you, Laxus-san"

Later on that night, I was awoken by a scream. I realised it was Mira having a nightmare. I pulled her close to me and wiped her tears. She went back to sleep as did I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

**Author's notes: Hi guys :3. I don't really know what to say. Um, thanks for reading. Just a short summary, Mira's up to her matchmaking and shipping again.**

Lucy's POV:

I was sitting at the table with the normal gang who were doing their normal things. Natsu and Happy were stuffing their faces. Gray had stripped down to his underwear and was drinking a blue slush puppy. Juvia was fawning over her "Gray-sama". Erza and Wendy were discussing about whether or not they should do another job. Levy-chan was trying to read but Gajeel kept asking her questions and she was starting to get a little annoyed. Any minute now; Natsu, Gray and Gajeel would start fighting over something very small. I was just drinking the usual glass of Mira's homemade lemonade.

"Um, hi, minna." I turned around to see the young rainbow fire mage. "Hi Romeo" I replied cheerfully

"Please may I sit with you guys? Dad has gone on a job with Wakaba and Cana." I smiled at him. He was always so polite. "Sure" I said. "You don't need to ask. Feel free to sit with us whenever you like"

Romeo's POV:

I was so happy Lucy let me sit with her and the others. I would have been so bored by myself. A couple of minutes later, a very excited Mira came bouncing up to us. "Hi minna! I would just like to tell you that we're having a sleepover at Laxus-san's house-"

"LAXUS' HOUSE!?" Everyone screamed.

"Yes. He actually agreed to it. But, anywho, you're all invited. And Erza-san, I have a little surprise for you"

Lisanna's POV:

Me, Elf-nii-chan, Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed were sitting at the table behind them when we overheard about Mira-nee's little sleepover. And we all started plotting straight away. Hee hee hee. It was decided that we would set up lacrima cameras all over Laxus' house and that me and Bickslow would spy on them with our own lacrima cameras in the morning.

_Time skip-5 pm_

Mira's POV:

"Thank you for coming, Jellal-san" I said as I let him in.

"Wait, what is he doing here?" Laxus-san appeared from the kitchen. "Don't worry, Laxus-san. It's all part of the plan." I knew I had to quickly change the subject. "By the way, Laxus-san. Who did you want me to pair you with?" A small blush began to form on his face. "I'll, er, tell you later"

_Time skip-6pm_

Erza's POV:

"Hi minna. Please come in." We walked in and my eyes lit up. I literally attacked the living daylights out of the strawberry cake. Then a familiar voice behind me chuckled and said "you never change, Erza." I leapt up and turned around. "J-Jellal!?" I stuttered with my mouth full of cake. I ran up to him and hugged him. I haven't seen him in ages! I missed him. "FOOOOOOOOOD!" Natsu, Romeo and Happy chorused. Way to ruin a moment, guys. A few minutes later, Natsu was about to dive into the dried plums when… "NOOOO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MY DRIED PLUMS, NATSU-SAN!" And there was Wendy, attacking Natsu over the only thing she gets protective about

_Time skip-7pm_

Mira's POV:

Heh heh heh heh heh. The plan was working perfectly. "Video game time, minna! I would let you choose your teams, but you know what I'm like." They all glared at me as I began to announce the teams. "The first team is Natsu-kun and Lucy-chan. The second team Gray-kun and Juvia-chan. The third team is Jellal-san and Erza-san. The fourth team in Gajeel-san and Levy-chan. The fifth team is Romeo-kun and Wendy-chan. And the sixth team is Happy-kun, Pantherlily-kun and Carla-chan." I was happy with the teams I picked. "Hey, Mira. Don't I get a team?" Oh, I had completely forgotten about Laxus-san. "I'm not in a team so we can team up. GO TEAM MIRAXUS" I yelled as everyone stared at me

Wendy's POV:

I was happy I got put into a team with Romeo-kun. I heard he's pretty good at video games. But I do wish Mira-san would stop trying to "ship" people even though I think Romeo-kun is pretty cute…Wait, what!? Did I really just think that!? "Wendy? Wendy? You look horrified, are you alright?" Romeo-kun said. My face began to burn.

"Y-yes I'm fine thanks." I stuffed another dried plum into my mouth

Romeo's POV:

I felt so sorry for Wendy. She always gets awkward when Mira does this weird "shipping" thing. She was kind of cute when stuff like this happened. "Minna, we're gonna start playing the games now that we have everything set up. And the first game is one that I created with the help of an old friend…truth or dare. Everyone come and type in your names." She said as she turned into her Satan Soul mode. After we finished all the silly little truths and dares, we decided that we were gonna give Mira her own little dare. "We have a dare for you, Mira" Lucy spoke up with a little smirk. "Oh do you now, Lucy? And what would that be?"

"We dare you to kiss Laxus. But wait, French kiss." Lucy's eyes gleamed with evilness

Mira's POV:

The cheek of them! Daring me to French kiss Laxus-san. Could they tell I liked him? "I'm not going through w-" I began to protest. I would have continued if Laxus-san hadn't have grabbed my face and kissed me. I couldn't help it though. I had to kiss him back. After a while, our lips parted and we were both red. "Well, I got paired with the prettiest girl in the whole guild." Laxus-san said. This made me go redder. I had to go to the bathroom. So I got up and walked of. Loads of questions swirled around my head. Did the kiss mean anything? Did he mean what he said? Does he like me?

_Time skip-Probably about 8:30pm_

Laxus' POV:

Mira's been in the bathroom for quite a while. "I'm gonna check on Mira." I announced. I walked up to the bathroom, took a deep breath and knocked. I wasn't sure how she was going to react. Mira unlocked the door but walked back in to the bathroom. I followed her in, locked the door and sat down with her on the floor. "Are you OK?" I asked her, not really sure what to do or say. "Why did you kiss me?" She said softly. I had to think for a little while. "Well, last night when we were watching the stars and we held hands, I realised how beautiful you looked and, well, I kind of fell in love." I could feel myself going red and she was red too. Mira tried to make an escape but I pulled her into me and kissed her again.

Levy's POV:

Finally, "team Miraxus" came out of the bathroom kind of blushing and holding hands. We gave them both that look as if to say what's-going-on? They both blushed like mad. Then I had an idea. DISNEY MARATHON! **(A/N: Don't blame me, I love Disney films too much) **I leapt up with excitement and rushed to my bag. Yep, I came prepared. I pulled out literally a shelf of Disney films and ran in front of the lacrima TV. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A DISNEY MARATHON" I squealed excitedly. Wendy and Lu-chan looked excited. "Seriously" Gajeel, Gray and Laxus grumbled in unison. "You guys know you can't resist Disney" I said as I winked at them. We watched Hercules. Then my mind went Mira mode. Hercules reminded me of Laxus and Megana reminded me of Mira. This made me laugh and everyone started questioning me. "What's so funny, shrimp?" Gajeel asked. "Well, um, Hercules reminded me of Laxus and Megana reminded me of a younger Mira."

"You're right, Levy-chan. Lu-chan said. Then, Gajeel decided to pick me up by my feet. "Where do you get your funny ideas from, shrimp?" He said as my hair fell down from my head.

"OK. For a start, my name is Levy, not shrimp. Secondly, I'd appreciate it if you put me down the right way up. Thank you. Thirdly, unlike some people in this room I actually use my brain." Gajeel looked a little taken aback. I realised I had offended him. "N-no I didn't mean it like that. I just got a little annoyed because of the way you picked me up. I'm not a toy." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt so bad. "If you two would be so kind as to put aside your domestic issues for tonight, I'm sure everyone would be truly grateful." Spoke up Gray while I was busy apologising. "Yeah! Shut the hell up, metal head!" Natsu cried. That didn't really help. "You starting, Salamander?" Gajeel yelled

Laxus' POV:

Great, the dweebs were at it again. I was about to get up and whack them round their hands when Mira got up and walked towards them. "Take over. Satan Soul." Then, in a flash, Mira had transformed. The dweebs immediately shut up. "Now, you will not be destroying anything as this is not your house." She glared at both of them. I began to blush. Damn, her butt looked good in that outfit. They sat back down and didn't say anymore. "Thank you" she said as she went back to her normal, totally innocent-looking self. She walked back over to me and I wrapped my arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder

_Time skip-about 10:30pm_

Wendy's POV:

Yay! I love Disney films! So does Romeo-kun. We sang along to all the songs and sang a duet to Love is an Open Door when we watched Frozen. When the film marathon finished, it was about 12:30. I was so tired. I couldn't help myself. I just fell asleep on Romeo-kun's shoulder. It was really soft

Mira's POV:

I looked over at Romeo-kun and Wendy-chan. They were both asleep. It was so cute. I needed to know the time. So I grabbed Laxus-sama's lacrima watch. "What are you doing, Mira-sama?" I guess we're dating now.

"I'm just checking the time. It's 12:30. Time for bed." Levy and Gajeel had already fallen asleep. Natsu had also fallen asleep. "Night night, minna" everyone closed their eyes and slept where they were.

_Time skip-the next morning_

Bickslow's POV:

Heh, time for the fun to begin. Laxus had given me, Freed and Evergreen spare keys. I unlocked the door and me and Lisanna crept in as quietly as possible. We walked into the living room and were instantly like kids in a candy store. Romeo and Wendy had their faces just centimetres apart. Gajeel was hugging Levy protectively. Similarly, Erza was hugging Jellal protectively. Happy and Pantherlily were fighting over Carla in their sleep. Juvia, unsurprisingly, managed to crawl on top of her "Gray-sama". Natsu had managed to crawl on top of Lucy. Lastly, Laxus was lying on his back with one arm stretched out and his jaw slightly open with Mira resting her head on his chest. We started taking pictures when we realised we forgot to take of the clicking sound. Everyone started to stir apart from Natsu. I knew we had to make a quick getaway. I grabbed Lisanna's wrist and dragged her to the nearest cupboard. Great! The shelves literally come out to the door and Laxus had decided to keep his ridiculously massive hoover in there. We didn't have time to find another hiding place so I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. Our faces were close together. "Well, this is awkward" I whispered trying to make light of the situation. "I don't mind. It's actually kind of exciting." She whispered back. She sure is strange

Wendy's POV:

We were awoken by this weird clicking sound. The first thing I saw when I woke up were these dark brown, almost black, mesmerizing orbs. This scared the heebie jeebies out of my. I let out this loud "eeeeeeeeeep" and jolted upright. "Are you OK, Wendy?" A voice said behind me. It took me a second to work out who it was. "Er, yeah, I'm fine thanks, Romeo-kun. It's just that I wasn't expecting to wake up so close to someone's face." I blushed and looked in the opposite direction. "You have really nice eyes, Wendy." I paused for a second. Did I really just get complimented on my eyes? People always say they're really bland. This made me go redder. "Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah, they're the colour of Nutella." Seriously? Nutella? Why are boys so obsessed with food? But still, Romeo-kun likes my eyes. Without thinking about the devil matchmaker who was probably watching us behind me, I leaned towards Romeo-kun and kissed him on the cheek. "Awwwww" I heard from every girl, except Erza-san, and Jellal-san. It was funny though. Jellal-san is more of a woman than Erza-san and Erza-san is more of a man than Jellal-san. But I didn't have time to think about that kind of stuff right now. Me and Romeo-kun turned around to glare at our friends. "You two love birds are so perfect for each other" Mira-san chirped up. I'm gonna get her back for this! She's the only one who knows I have a crush on Romeo-kun. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Both of us shouted at the pack of idiots behind us. It's really annoying when they treat us like 5-year-olds just because we're the youngest mages in the guild. We're more mature than Natsu. "Romeo and Wendy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Clam it, flame head"

"You starting, stripper?" Great they're at it again. I rolled my eyes. At least it detracted some attention away from us. "Natsu! Gray! Break it up!" Erza said with a threatening aura. "Aye sir" the pair whimpered

_Time skip-10am_

Still Wendy's POV:

It was time to go now. I packed up my stuff and headed to the door. Laxus opened it for me. I never knew that he was such a gentleman. "Thank you for putting up with me, and the idiots who could have destroyed your house." I smiled up to this big man. He smiled back. "Thank you for coming. I would like to do this again some time." He replied

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the really long chapter. I probably won't do another really long chapter. Next chapter will probably be my favourite :)**


End file.
